Warriors Blue
by Charmed Wolf
Summary: Aoshi is the narrator in this story, he had just returned to the Aoiya. Oh, just read and review I would just spoil it.


Warriors Blue  
By: Andrea Joy Smith  
  
This fanfic is base on the character Shinomori Aoshi from the anime Runouni Kenshin, so you keep your eyes to the screen. There is a disclaimer to this fanfic to point out; I don't own Runouni Kenshin, but the people at Sony Entertainment Pictures and the Creator of Runouni Kenshin do own Runouni Kenshin, Nobushiro Watsuki. I wanted to get that out before I can continue, I'll get on with the story before Aoshi gets mad at me. ^__^  
  
It happened just after the Kyoto Arc, I thought I could get forgiveness from Okina for attacking him the way I did, I know that was wrong of me for attacking, I didn't know what I was thinking. It took Makimachi Misao to ask Himura Kenshin to bring me back, what he did had put sense into me. "Okina, I'm sorry for the way I acted toward you," I started, "I was hoping you could forgive me for hurting you, what I did was wrong." Just remaining cold and expressionless was just something I was use to, I had one question that had nagging at me. Would Misao take me back after the way I had been? I would be surprised if she does; the other members of the Oniwabanshu already had welcomed me back. I remember when I left for Tokyo with Hannya, Beshimi, Hyottoko and Shikijo; Misao was 8 years old then. "Welcome back, Aoshi-sama," Misao said, I'm glad she said that. It'll make me open up to other people, not just my Misao. How am I going to thank Himura for bringing me back to reality? Himura had put his life in so much danger just to defeat Makoto Shishio, I saw that the other members of the Oniwabanshu had defended the Aoi-ya well against the other members of the Juppongatana. It was a mistake I made, but now I'm slowly making my way back. "You know, I forgive you for what you done," Okina said, "You're right, it was wrong, but you can always find forgiveness, Aoshi." I never experienced tears coming down Misao's face, she is just glad to see me again after what I said to her. How am I going to make it up to her? I haven't told her that I loved her and cared about her, I'll try to tell her that I care about her and I know I helped to rise Misao. "Misao, I have something I need to tell you," I started to say, I guess the words will come to me when I'm ready to tell her. In that case, Misao has every right to know how I feel about her; she turned to be beautiful.  
I think I'll meditate awhile at the temple since I'm not ready to tell her, I know I love her and I want to let her know. "Aoshi-sama, you said there is something you want to tell me," Misao reminded me, I really don't how to tell her. I'm still finding my way back to reality; I thought I wasn't cut out to be Okashira of the Oniwabanshu and there are still times where I think that and I needed to be reminded otherwise. I'm the Okashira of the Oniwabanshu, sometimes; I get days where I get times where I want to scream and run out of the Aoi-ya. "It's like I'm not going any where any time soon without you, my Misao-chan," I said, that's a start of what I want to say to her, her lips are ready to be kissed. Sometimes, I don't what I'm thinking and I want to let Misao know that I love, I know Misao is 16 years old and becoming quite the beautiful girl. I never knew that passion for Misao had ran high, I didn't want to upset Misao when I left for Tokyo and I wasn't alone. Misao spent time trying to find me and she had met Himura on the way to Kyoto, a city I know Himura hadn't in for 10 years, not since he fought with Ishin Shishi against the Shinsen-gumi. "Misao-chan, I'm having difficulty to telling you that's really important," I said, I don't have the words to tell her that I love her. I know I eventually will have to tell how I feel about her, I really don't what to say to her now. How do I tell a girl I told I didn't want to see again that I love her? I know it's not suppose to be that difficult to the girl that I love her, she won't stop looking at me and I'm afraid to look at her. "I'm afraid of looking at you, Misao-chan," I said, she didn't turn her gaze from me. I know what she's going to say because I heard it before and I didn't want to hear it again for as long as I lived, right now I'm 26 years old and that's two years younger than Himura. I've fallen in love with Makimachi Misao, a beautiful girl.  
"Aoshi-sama, why can't you look at me when you have something important to tell me?" she asked, I don't want to talk about it now and I gently told her to go to sleep. I gingerly walk to my room where I don't wake up the others, I think tomorrow I'll go to the temple and meditate for awhile. I know that's what people expect out me, other than that, there are other things I do past the time besides meditating. "Aoshi, you have something you want to tell Misao, I know it," Okina said, he noticed that I had a problem of telling Misao my feelings and I know I want to tell that I love her. My heart knows I want to tell her, I'm still making my way back and I'm still pretty cold. I'm still search for the right words to say to Misao, she makes my heart feel like a feather. Oh, I feel like a poet and I want to tell her that I love her, I'm reminded that I help raised Misao and I didn't get to see her bloom into a very beautiful young woman. "Okina, I'm going to the temple meditate awhile and I'll be back in the evening," I said, Okina understood where I was going and what I was planning to do. I need to tell Misao before I lose my chance, that I'm leaving early to go meditate and may be find the words to tell Misao. Am I just feeling this way to find peace? May be, then again, may be not, I know Misao will be waiting for me and that I don't mind that she waits. I would like to look into her eyes to touch her beautiful face, I'm the Okashira of the Oniwabanshu and I shouldn't have these kinds of feelings, yet I wonder how Misao feels about me, Shinomori Aoshi. "I'm back from the temple, Okina," I said, he told me that Misao was waiting in my room for me. Like I said, I didn't mind Misao waiting in my room, I can't look at her without getting those feelings and how I feel is important to Misao.  
"Aoshi-sama, I've waited all day for you to come," Misao said, I know she had been waiting for me. I'll talk to Misao tonight and I'll tell her that I love her passionately, to me, she means so much and I don't want to hurt her. I look at her once and then looked away, the feeling returns and I refuse to look at Misao. What she is doing? I wonder how I'll tell Misao about how I feel, my feelings are very important to Misao. I don't want to wake Okina up to where he's mad, I want to talk to Misao quietly or at least try. "I want to tell that I care about you," I said, she doesn't believe me and I know I do care about deeply. Himura helped me to realize that I care about Misao, she should know that I care for her even when I don't tell her. "Aoshi-sama, are you really telling me that you care about me?" Misao asked, I closed my eyes and sighed. Yes, I do care about Misao and I'm telling her my feelings, my heart had guided me this far and I'll not give up. Himura gave me a way and I must repay that debt to him, Kamiya Kaoru is a strong girl from what I hear and Himura is a good man. "Yes, Misao, I'm telling you that I care about you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," I said, my hand reached and wiped a tear from her eye. I never knew that I love Makimachi Misao for any reason, I'm beginning to see the reality and some of it is pretty hard to look at. My Misao, I defend her for as I live and it scares me if something happen to her and I would very angry, I wouldn't try any stupid, but I would ask Himura for help. "Aoshi-sama, please look at me and say you care about me," Misao said, I looked at her and put my hand to her cheek. I know the words and how to express how I feel about her are two different things, she's a strong girl and my lips come to Misao's lips to kiss.  
That's a feeling I want to have with Misao, my Misao, I hope that tells her I do care and love her. "Misao, I care about you and I also love you," I whispered in her ear, then I led her to my bed that had been made out. My Kodachi was lying by the bed; the kisses I lay on Misao started on the cheek then moved to her lips. Her clothes were taken off as well as my clothes were thrown about in my room, I couldn't help but kiss her passionately while we were in my bed. "Aoshi-sama, I never realized that you cared about me this much," Misao said, I never realized myself and it was something I needed to tell Misao. I take it that I want to make her my bride, it's a feeling that won't go away. I lay back in my bed with Misao, she's lays her head on my chest and went to sleep. I brought my arm around Misao and held her close to her, I fell asleep myself and I had a small genuine smile on my lips. "Misao, just call me Aoshi and you know I don't like formalities," I said, Misao just smiled and knew that I love her and care about her. It feels like I had gotten a weight off my shoulders, it's that I'm glad Misao now knows that I love and care about her. I'll do my best to make her happy because I like to see her happy, it makes a difference in my life when I see my Misao. Now, I wonder what the others are going to think about Misao and me, and that's especially Okina. I know I want Makimachi Misao for my bride, Misao is very beautiful and I'm glad to have her by my side. "Okashira, how was your night, last night?" Omasu asked, I looked at Omasu and told her it was a night I'll never forget. I noticed the others were waiting for Misao, I haven't forgotten about my Misao, I just went downstairs to get some clothes for her to wear. I haven't seen Okina downstairs yet, he might have had a party and gotten drunk. I'll just let him sleep peacefully and get Misao's clothes for her, I love my Misao.  
I wonder if it's okay to take Misao to Tokyo to see Kamiya Kaoru and Himura Battousai at the Kamiya Dojo, it would be a good surprise for both Himura Battousai and Kamiya Kaoru. I'll ask my Misao if she wants to go with me to Tokyo, I told that I wasn't going where without her and I meant it. "Misao, would you like to go to Tokyo with me?" I asked, she was surprised that I asked her to go to Tokyo with me. It'll make me feel a lot better if she accepts my offer, Misao looks at and smiles to tell me she would like to go to Tokyo with me. I remember Himura's words from the last fight in Shishio's lair in Mount Hiei and those will always guide me, I know I'll not forget those words from Himura for as long as I live. Misao gets ready to go to Tokyo to go see Kamiya Kaoru and Himura Battousai, I like the clothes she is wearing, it makes me smile a small and genuine smile at her for being so beautiful. "I want to tell Himura that we're going to get married, Misao," I said, I knew she wanted to tell Takani Megumi and Kamiya Kaoru that she and I are going to get married. My Misao, the young woman I love so much and I don't want to be without her, she'll always be my Misao no matter what she does to try to make me smile. I told Omasu and the others that I'm going to go to Tokyo with Misao to visit Kamiya Kaoru and Himura Battousai at the Kamiya Dojo, Misao and I left Kyoto for Tokyo and the Kamiya Dojo. Several days ago, I sent some word to Himura to warn him that I'm bringing Misao for a visit, I thought it would be nice to see how Kamiya Kaoru and Himura Battousai are doing since they got married. "Aoshi, may I put my hand in your hand?" Misao asked, I looked at Misao and gave her a kiss on the lips. I told Misao that she has my permission to hold my hand while we went to Tokyo, in fact, I didn't much mind her touch and I quite enjoy being with her.  
"Misao, I enjoy having you by my side and I love you so much," I smiled at her, she smiled back at me and then told me that she doesn't want to be without me for any amount of time. Tokyo, I see the Kamiya Dojo straight ahead, if I know Himura, he probably would be playing with two little girls. "Kaoru, I haven't seen you in along time," Misao said, yes, it has been a long time since I last seen Himura. I take it that now that Kamiya Kaoru is now going to have a baby, I take it that Himura is glad that he will become a father. "Himura, I offer my congratulations to you as a friend," I said as Kamiya Kaoru came out with a tray with a pot of tea and a couple of cups, "There is something I need to tell you, you're going to be surprised when I tell you." I poured the tea for Himura and then myself into the cups, Misao was talking with Takani Megumi and Kamiya Kaoru as I excepted. I noticed that Himura was calmly sipping his tea, I looked at Himura since there was something I need to tell him. "I should tell you that Misao and I are going to get married," I said, Himura offer me his congratulations since my proposal to my Misao. Later that night, Himura Battousai and his wife decided to have a wedding shower for Misao and I, I know for sure that Sagara Sanosuke is going to be here. For me, it had been a since I last seen him, I kiss Misao on the lips to show her that I always will love her and I'll always care for her. "Misao, I'll always love you no matter what happens," I said with a small smile on my lips, Misao smiled back as she looked into my eyes. She smiled as she fell asleep next to me, I hold Misao to my body and I plant a kiss sweetly on Misao's lips as she slept. I'm now 28 years old and I'm fixing to be married to Makimachi Misao, I'm getting help to find a temple that hold the wedding.  
"How will I know I'll be a good husband for Misao, Himura?" I asked, and Himura told me that I'll know went I get married to my precious Misao, I appreciate the help from Himura and Kamiya Kaoru. Then it came time for the wedding, I know I told Misao that I love her and care for her couple of times and I mean every word. "Misao, you know I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life," I said, "I'm ready to have you for a wife, you know I will not leave or hurt you." Misao looked up at me to tell me that she wants me for a husband, and that's especially after the way I have been and I have been trying to make it up to Misao. It was something I promised Misao that I wouldn't do without her since she now my wife, I'll always love Misao for as long as I live. "Misao, I'll always be with you," I said as I kissed Misao. My passion for Misao has increased since I made her my wife; I don't really want to leave Tokyo to go back to Kyoto.  
  
End of Part one ----------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
